helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~
Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ is the 2nd best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. The Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ was released on December 19, 2001 on the zetima label. It featured 3 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The eighth track is a remix of Morning Musume's 11th single. The 13th track is a remix of the B-side of Matsuura Aya's fourth single 100kai no KISS. The 15th track is a recording of HELLO! Mata Aou ne as performed by the 2001 shuffle units. The individual units had released versions on their singles. The Petit Best 2 DVD was not released until 2004, alongside the DVDs for Petit Best 1, 3, and 5. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Tracklist CD Track listing #Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow (サマーれげぇ！レインボー) - 7nin Matsuri #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (ダンシング！夏祭り) - 10nin Matsuri #Minimoni. Telephone! Rin Rin Rin (ミニモニ。テレフォン！リンリンリン) - Minimoni #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru (王子様と雪の夜)) - Tanpopo #Pittari Shitai X'mas! (ぴったりしたいX'mas!) - Petitmoni #Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (あふれちゃう...BE IN LOVE) - Goto Maki #Renai Revolution 21 (Cho Cho Cho cool remix) (恋愛レボリューション21(超超超cool remix)) - Morning Musume #This is Unmei (This is 運命) - Melon Kinenbi #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (情熱行き 未来船) - Coconuts Musume #Futari Gurashi (二人暮し) - Nakazawa Yuko #Propose (プロポーズ) - Heike Michiyo #MERRY X'MAS FOR YOU (holly night version) - Matsuura Aya #Hajimete no Happy Birthday (country version) (初めてのハッピーバースディ!(country version)) - Country Musume. ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #HELLO! Mata Aou ne (20nin Matsuri version) (HELLO!また会おうね(20人祭 version)) - 20nin Matsuri DVD Track listing #Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) - 3nin Matsuri #Summer Reggae! Rainbow (サマーれげぇ！レインボー) - 7nin Matsuri #Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (ダンシング！夏祭り) - 10nin Matsuri #Minimoni. Telephone! Rin Rin Rin (ミニモニ。テレフォン！リンリンリン) - Minimoni #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru (王子様と雪の夜)) - Tanpopo #Pittari Shitai X'mas! (ぴったりしたいX'mas!) - Petitmoni #Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (あふれちゃう...BE IN LOVE) - Goto Maki #Renai Revolution 21 (恋愛レボリューション21) - Morning Musume #This is Unmei (This is 運命) - Melon Kinenbi #Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (情熱行き 未来船) - Coconuts Musume #Futari Gurashi (二人暮し) - Nakazawa Yuko #Propose (プロポーズ) - Heike Michiyo #Hajimete no Happy Birthday (初めてのハッピーバースディ!) - Country Musume. ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #100 Kai no KISS (100回のKISS) - Matsuura Aya Members featured in this release *3-nin Matsuri **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai **Matsuura Aya *7-nin Matsuri **Yaguchi Mari **Goto Maki **Heike Michiyo **Kimura Ayaka **Lehua Sandbo **Kimura Asami **Shibata Ayumi *10-nin Matsuri **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Tsuji Nozomi **Mika Todd **Toda Rinne **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ootani Masae *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika Todd **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Goto Maki *Morning Musume **Nakazawa Yuko **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Yaguchi Mari **Goto Maki **Ishikawa Rika **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ohtani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Coconuts Musume **Kimura Ayaka **Mika Todd **Lehua Sandbo *Nakazawa Yuko *Heike Michiyo *Matsuura Aya *Country Musume. ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) **Toda Rinne **Kimura Asami **Ishikawa Rika Category:Pucchi Best series Category:2001 Releases Category:2001 Albums Category:Best Albums